1. Field
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for user annotation of web pages and other modes of digital content delivery via a network such as the Internet or other digital protocol networks.
2. Definitions
User Comment(s): comment(s), typically typed or otherwise entered into a web browser or similar computer program interface (which is enable to communicate by means such as audio, tactile or visual) by a user, who may but need not be a potential customer for products or services on a web page presented to the user by the web browser or other program. Typically, the comments would be about the subject of an advertisement or other content of the web page, or about the comments of others who have commented on the advertisement or other content. These comments may include voice, pictures, video, text, hyperlinks, gestures, and other forms of communications or content, or may combine two or more such components (e.g. mashups, Google tools, etc.), and may be interactive, in that the user my enter his/her own comments, including voice, pictures, video, gestures, etc. as well as receive comments, including voice, pictures, video, gestures, etc. This includes predefined images, text, video which can be selected, combined, deleted, modified, updated or added to, etc.
Web: the Internet or other network mode of digital content delivery.
Web Content: information of any sort delivered via the Web to any type of user interface device.
Web Page: a single instance of Web Content such as may be presented to a user in a browser, cell phone, or other interface device.
Viewing: a method of interfacing with a Web page typically by visual means, but may also include other means depending on the particular system in use, such as listening, feeling, tasting, or seeing, or any combination of these.
Editing: the process of manipulating, adding to, and/or deleting content of any type.
Manipulating: the process of adding to, modifying or otherwise altering content of any type.
Ad Server: a computer system which enables the distribution of one or more advertisements.
Annotatable Server: a computer system which enables the distribution of one or more annotated web pages or annotated sections of a web page.
Annotated Content: content used on an annotated web page or sections of a web page, which annotated content may initially be blank.
Annotated Advertisement: an advertisement which may comprise features such as advertisement text, advertisement images, advertisement videos, advertisement audio, and user comments.
Annotatable Web page: a web page which allows users to enter comments.
Annotated Web page: a web page on which users have entered comments.
Annotatable Section of a Web page: a section of a web page which allows users to enter comments.
Annotated Section of a Web page: a section of a web page on which users have entered comments.
Client Device: a user interface device such as a personal or other computer or computing device running a browser, plug-in, or other software permitting access to a web page, telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, two-way interactive computing device, etc.
Purchase Information: information such as billing information, shipping information, and/or other contact information for making a purchase on a website.
Purchasing an item or items through an advertisement: purchasing the desired item as shown, listed, described or otherwise presented in the advertisement, by entering purchase information, without leaving or being taken to another website.
Server System: an internal or external system means for purchases to be fulfilled.
Change to an advertisement: an addition to, deletion of, or substitution made by a user of the content of the advertisement or of one, some or all of the comments thereon.
Electing user: a user who signs up for a service which may include but is not limited to sending an email when a new annotation or comment is posted on an advertisement.
Wiki: a system of web pages, servers, and databases, typically connected to the Internet, but which may also be internal, which enables documents to be written and edited collectively, e.g., co-authoring.
Mashup: an application that is able to integrate data from multiple sources (one or more web services).
Tagging: assigning a user description to a bookmark, hyperlink, website, product, advertisement, or other web content.